exile_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
How it Impacts the Larger Good
WHY DOES THIS WORLD MATTER TO THE WORLD: By Kadesh An explosively imaginative, unstoppable content creator that's dedicated to love and it's creative force, Emmanuel “Kadesh” Dixon was born August 19, 1988 in Lawton, Ft.Sill, Oklahoma. He was given up at age 2 by his mother for her attempt to have a better life. Emmanuel would be beaten and abused in unspeakable ways and grow to fear the nature of people which gave him the ability of keen awareness and dealing with many walks of life in foster homes he gained the understanding of the human heart. Going from foster home to foster home he was engulfed with hate for people he felt that was unable of change. Never being adopted, he was found that singing to himself which calmed his rage and encouraged him to keep living. The late Velma Guest which to Emmanuel was his “real mom”, taught him how to use his mind to power through the oppositions of life in the most cunning of ways. As he grew he began to take bigger chances with his voice and began recording at age 16. Kadesh though in group homes and in and out of juvenile halls in which he vowed to never return found a way to cope by engaging with kids much like him but worse off and decided he wasn’t the only one hurt. Emmanuel later would be married at age 22 and had two beautiful kids, his son Victorious Dixon and daughter Honesty Dixon. After ending a difficult marriage arrangement and the suicide of his longtime friend and roommate Michael Ware, Kadesh began to release music that he created in secret. Kadesh gained the attention of his whole state of Oklahoma in which he was shunned from, which led him on trip to expand his career by going to Los Angeles. In LA, Kadesh began to work as hard as he could to stay relevant in his field and enrolls to LA Film School which would lead him to his new love, entertainment business. His work would lead him to opportunities such a co-producer and assistant directing role in two Lifetime movies, and directing music videos for Sony-Asia artists. Kadesh then found himself teaching children in the same places he vowed to never to return to. While working with these children he would learn to find power in the word love and they would teach him that his life was more than just a burden but a labor that he could use to heal the masses. In turn, the interaction of the youth he used to be himself, healed his heart and matured him for what would come in his future. Currently, Kadesh is managing a singer from Oklahoma, LiNez which he has signed under his own management and artist development company, The Black Garden Enterprise. Kadesh is seen as what most call a jack of all trades but sees himself as just willing. If asked what he was grateful for he would always reply. “ I Thank God I don’t look like what I been through.” This story in it's wholeness is to show all the enjoy, read or watch that you can change your destiny from what the world says it should be. -Emmanuel "Kadesh" Dixon | | | rowspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |}